A Cancelled Stop Teen Wolf Season 6 Fanfic
by Raychel
Summary: Stuck in a dark Train Station full of other Wild Hunt victims, Stiles begins to wonder if he's been entirely forgotten. Meanwhile in Beacon Hills Scott & his pack stop at nothing to find him. Set after episode 6X03


If Stiles Stilinski could see what has happening back in Beacon Hills he wouldn't have believed it.

Instead he was stuck in some train station that hadn't been used in what felt like never. He'd examined every inch of the platform and tunnel. It was an endless loop that went nowhere. He even checked it every now and then to see if anything new had developed. Five hours later, still nothing. Stiles felt his mind wander to his father, the idea of his Dad not knowing he'd ever existed sent a dagger of pain through Stiles and he had to hold back a quiet sob. He'd heard others crying, how they called out for someone to help them but no one ever came. Stiles didn't want to be like them, not yet anyway. A part of him was still in denial over what had happened. A part of him was waiting to wake up any moment, that moment never came.

"Is this your wall?" Someone asked Stiles from above, looking up to see an older woman who looked in her sixties; he shook his head in surprise.

"Nope. Just keeping it company." Stiles looked back down to his hands and didn't hold in his shock when the woman sat down next to him.

"How long have you been here?" She didn't look at him, instead she stared straight ahead. Keeping her eyes focused on the view in front of them. The wall Stiles was keeping company was inside a tunnel. It felt safe for some reason, even in a place like this.

"A few hours." Stiles shrugged, deciding the conversation with a random person would help pass the time. If anything it made the situation more real and Stiles cleared his throat before asking her the same question. "What about you? How long have you been here?" The woman didn't answer at first, Stiles began to think she had not heard him until her finger jabbed the wall behind them. Stiles jumped as the woman finally looked at him with eyes that were coal black, he could tell they must have been brown at some point but her eyes color was the least of his concerns.

"This many days." The woman looked at the wall next to her and Stiles followed her lead. As his eyes adjusted to the blue glow coming from a dim light from overhead, he saw hundreds of tally marks etched in the brick. Stiles didn't stop the reflex of backing away; he didn't hesitate to leave his spot from the dingy tunnel. Without a word he hurried to the platform where people sat on benches waiting for something or someone to come for them.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Ironically the woman's voice behind Stiles caused him to startle and he put a hand over his heart.

"Could you have fooled me." Stiles replied as he turned to face the woman. She was giving him a sad smile and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You're different aren't you?" Her voice grated over the stiff air.

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're not like the rest of us are you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Stiles inched away as the woman followed him. Out of the all people to get attached to him, Stiles got _Crazy Eyes_. That was the pseudo name he'd chosen for her due to obvious reasons.

"You're not like us." Crazy Eyes was now getting flustered, "I can see it."

"How can you see _anything_?" Stiles shot back at her.

"How did you do it?" She was now getting into his personal bubble and Stiles looked to his left and right for a way around her.

"Could you please keep your voice down?" Stiles said as he saw a few people turn their heads to check out the commotion from the outer tunnel.

"Take me with you when they come for you. Please? I need to see my daughter and my granddaughter; I miss them so much, _please_." Stiles froze after he heard what the woman asked of him.

"When _who_ comes for me?" Stiles was sure this woman had lost her mind from being stuck in this place for so long. Stiles could see it. He could see how someone might lose it in this place. He wondered how long it would take him until he started talking to himself. Hopefully it would not come to that.

"Your pack." Her words echoed in Stiles' ears. His heart stopped and all of the sudden he was grateful for her company.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills…

Scott McCall stared at the photo in his hands for the hundredth time. There sat Malia and Lydia wearing huge smiles. Scott sat on the far right with a caught off guard grin. His eyes drifted to the middle of the photograph where the blank space stared back at him. As if daring him to keep looking but he'd never find anything.

"Scott?" Lydia Martin's voice came from his doorway and he gave her a sad smile as she entered his room. "Are you OK?"

"No." Scott answered honestly and Lydia shut the door from behind her. "Where's Malia?" He asked as Lydia took a seat across from him at his desk.

"In your kitchen making Peas."

"You're joking."

"I wish." Lydia gave Scott an amused smile before getting serious again. "Something else will turn up. It has to."

"We won't stop looking for him." Scott vowed as he handed Lydia the photograph. He watched her place a finger on the altered spot and his chest tightened.

"I keep thinking that if I look at it long enough, he might appear." Scott admitted to her and Lydia nodded gently, a tear slid down her face and Scott reached over to take her hand. "Hey, you just told me it's going to be OK, listen to yourself." Lydia chuckled at him as she held onto Scott's hand. He didn't let go as Lydia gripped it with all her might. Scott felt a dull ache in his chest and he tried to shake it off, there it was again and he realized that it was coming from Lydia.

"Don't." Lydia spoke as Scott shut his eyes, ready to take her pain but he opened them back up again to look at her.

"Don't what?"

"Don't take my pain." Lydia's face crumbled and it took Scott all his might to obey Lydia's request.

"I don't understand." Scott frowned, "I can only feel physical pain, not emotional."

"How I'm feeling is more than any of those two feelings combined. My heart hurts, my eyes hurt from crying, my throat is raw from screaming into my pillow. I've been trying to just get some type of relief -any relief from this pain, it's unbearable." Lydia whimpered.

"Let me help." Scott insisted but Lydia too her hand back and gave him a firm look.

"What if I remember him?" Lydia asked through her tears. "What if this helps me to-"

"Do you think he'd want you to be in pain?" Scott caught Lydia off guard with this question and she winced.

"Do you think he loved me?" Lydia's reply sent his own pain through Scott's heart and he exhaled slowly.

"I think so." Scott answered her honestly; he was surprised when Lydia started to collect herself instead of losing it more.

"I keep having this dream." Lydia began, "But I can't see his face, I can only hear his voice but I forget it the moment I wake up."

"What's the dream about?" Scott sat up straighter.

"I think he was making sure I wasn't taken too." Lydia recalled out loud and she locked her weary eyes on Scott's concerned ones.

"You think that you were with Stiles when they took him?"

"I think so. Yes. I believe I was. But he…"

"He what?"

"He somehow stopped me from looking at them." Lydia stared at Scott and they both went into deep thought. Neither of them said anything for a minute before Malia burst through the door.

"Scott, I need help with your stove." Malia was holding a torn can of peas and Lydia frowned as she examined it.

"Malia, did you open this with your teeth?"

"Claws."

"We have a can opener." Scott stood up from his bed.

"It took too long." Malia looked at them in anticipation. "Scott? Stove?"

"Why don't I introduce you to the microwave first?" Scott took Malia's free hand and led her out of his room. Once they'd descended the stairs, Scott looked up to see if Lydia was behind them. She wasn't. Scott heard a tiny sob with his wolf hearing and he shut his eyes.

"She's not going to sop crying until we find him is she?" Malia said loudly to Scott and he pulled her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Can you blame her?" Scott replied as he went to grab a bowl too nuke the peas in.

"I wonder how close I was to him." Malia handed Scott her torn can of peas before piercing a new can with her claws, despite Scott setting a can opener on the counter for her.

"It's hard to know who he really was." Scott heaved a frustrated sigh. "But if he was my best friend and possibly Lydia's boyfriend than you had to be friends with him."

"Do you think he's Human?" Malia was about to pierce a third can of peas but Scott grabbed it out of her each.

"Malia, you're going to O.D. on peas, why don't we leave a can for someone else who might want some?" Scott ignored Malia's low growl as he set the can in a drawer.

"You didn't answer my question." Malia took a defeated seat at Scott's dining room table.

"What?"

"Do you think he's like us or is he Human?"

"Oh." Scott paused to think for a moment before shaking his head, "We really shouldn't do this to ourselves. It's impossible to know who he really was; we shouldn't come up with any conclusions without concrete evidence." After seasoning the peas with salt and pepper, Scott set the bowl into the microwave and hit the AUTO button. The machine came to life with a low hum and Scott joined Malia at the table. She watched him with suspicious eyes as Scott studied her.

"What?" Malia growled softly and Scott shook his head.

"Nothing. Just one last thought before you eat more peas and I go check on Lydia." Scott inhaled deeply. "Whoever he was, I have a feeling he had something to do with keeping your coyote shifts under control."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't remember us having this hard of time with your shifts. Not until…"

"Not until last week." Malia finished his sentence and they sat there until the microwave beeped. Scott quietly stood, went to grab the bowl from the Microwave and hesitated before setting them down in front of Malia.

"Do you plan on living off of Peas for the rest of your life?"

"No." Malia scoffed as she refrained from using her fingers to eat the peas; instead she let Scott get her a spoon. As she accepted it she held a dramatic pause before giving him an answer. "Peas _and_ Deer."

(Not sure if I'm going to keep this a one-short or keep going. What do you guys think?)


End file.
